The Fall Of Mischief
by loki.p.laufeyson
Summary: This is my first FanFic involving Loki. The story is based after the Avengers movie, after Loki is taken from earth to Asgard. He escapes after a long time in captivate and goes in search of revenge, only find love instead. Hope you all enjoy. More to come. Please rate and comment. Thnx!


The fall of Mischief

Chapter 1

Loki sat in it small dirty prison cell, cursing over and over about his defeat by the avengers, and his oaf of a brother, Thor.

"How could they beat me?! I had an army!" He stood up and started to pace

"Damn! Damn them all!"

He clenched his fist tight and punched the wall. He yelled out loud, releasing spit from his gritted teeth. It hurt, really hurt. He held his hand in the other as it started to throb.

~"They must have taken my powers from me….. But how?!"

He tried to use his powers, but all he felt instead was little dull energy of what use to be, great, marvellous powers.

He shouted loud in frustration. He ran his fingers through his long black hair. It was full of dust and a little longer then before when he was back on earth. It had been a few months and he hadn't left this cell in all that time.

His mind began to twist and unravel, if they believed he was insane before he definitely was now.

All he thought of now was wrecking revenge on everything and everyone. There would be nothing left once he was finished with it. He just needed to get out of this cell and regain his powers, then find a way to unlock the true powers of the universe and harness them. Then he could take his revenge. But… before that, maybe a little fun in minor revenge. Revenge on Thor! Oh how his mind was full of hatred over his brother. And he knew exactly how to take the perfect revenge…

Days passed and his insanity gripped him quicker. The royal court of Asgard finally gave him the time for a trial. This meant that he would be free from his cell. The perfect opportunity to escape, and probably his last chance to.

He watched and waited at the guards opened his cell door, he still knew his combat moves.

As he waited for them to get just close enough for them to put the cuffs on him, he hit one hard in the gut and quickly put the cuffs on one of the guards tight. Quickly turning his attention to the other he merely grabbed his head and snapped his neck, watching as he fell to the ground lifeless. He turned quick on his feet, picked the other on up by the neck.

The guard shook hard, trying to scream but Loki's grip on his throat was too tight. He laughed at the struggling, taking pleasure from his fear. Loki close his eye, then has he opened his mouth he started to absorb the guards life source and power. He squeezed his throat tight, crushing it, then released his grip and let the guard drop to the ground with a heavy clung of his armour.

Loki smirked a little to himself as he lent down and ripped the keys from the body and ran out of the cell to find his freedom. Crossing many people in his path, absorbing their whole power, leaving none alive. He looked out from the prison tower, seeing that they had finally started to rebuild the Bifrost. It would take them many years till they are finally able to complete it. But it still had power in it, and his he was able to absorb its power like he had down the people so far, he could harness its power and all to the other worlds to. The idea filled him with anticipation and delight. The thought of taking the Bifrost power, he couldn't imagine or conceive of what power he could unlock in himself. He had to try it, it could destroy him, but it was worth it to him. He needed to gain adequate strength though.

By this time he had taken on the strength and power of many men. He could possible take on the whole royal court and win now. But of course his cockiness and self-love took over; he had no doubt in his mind that he could do it in no time at all. He laughed at the thought of them, who locked him up, who would probably sentence him to death, die at his feet. He would have to take out the rest of the guards, and quickly, his final hearing was in an hours' time.

He went back into the prison tower and searched for more people to kill and absorb their power.

He only found a few more people with suitable power. This frustrated him greatly, and he killed even the ones with lesser power, doing a lot of overkill on everyone. By the time his court hearing was due, he was surprised in the knowledge that the royal court judges had no clue about his break out. They just sat in there in their pompous ways. He could hear them from rooms away, the new powers he had gained made him about to hear from great distances and reading minds.

As he returned to the court room he realised he was late, he went to break into a run, but instead of running he just appeared in front of the court room door. He jumped, shocked with what just happened. He grinned, then without even opening the door, he enter the court room, right in front of the judges. He grinned a most evil grin as they stared at him in horror. In seconds he started dashing round the room, disappearing and reappearing where the men where. The yell in terror, as Loki took pleasure in torturing them as he sucked there powers dry. But he got greedy and absorbed their souls to. He revelled in their pain and terror, laughing as he went.

When he was finished with them, he had to take a seat. The taking of their souls and the pleasure it gave him exhausted him momentarily. It took him only a moment to recover himself. That was certainly something he wouldn't get use to quickly.


End file.
